


返童照相机

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 德拉科不小心把哈利变成了小孩，只有照顾他三天才能恢复正常。





	返童照相机

“波特！cheese！”  
闪光灯一亮，他们年龄最小的勇士——年仅十四岁的哈利·波特，消失在了一堆宽大的毛巾下面。  
“怎么回事！哈利呢！马尔福，你对他做了什么？”赫敏冲到看台上，揪住德拉科的领子，哈利当着全校师生的面消失在了黑湖旁边——他们刚刚结束三强争霸赛的第二个项目，哈利因为道德品行获得了高分。  
德拉科也不能解释这一切，他只是给哈利拍了一张照片——的确，相机很特殊——但是他不应该消失啊！这是他从韦斯莱兄弟那里买来的滑稽相机，可以让被拍照的人做三分钟滑稽的动作！消失可不是什么滑稽的事情！

“小马尔福先生，你能否将你的相机给我看一下？”邓布利多校长穿越过参赛者和观战人群，来到德拉科身前。  
德拉科犹豫了一下，这个相机有一些秘密，而他不想这些秘密暴露在全校师生和各大媒体面前。  
“那个，请问，这里是哪里？”一道稚嫩的童声响起。人们循声望去，看见了哈利——大约只有五六岁的哈利·波特。他双手拉着之前穿的泳裤——现在对他来说太大了——披着一块保暖用的毯子，可怜兮兮地望着面前这些奇装异服的人。  
“哦，哈利！梅林啊！快，罗恩把你的毯子拿过来！”赫敏扑上去，扯过毛毯把哈利包得严严实实的。“梅林的胡子！你怎么变成这样了？”  
“呃，对不起，我，我不认识你。不过，你怎么知道我叫哈利？”小哈利拢了拢身上的毯子，这儿可真冷。  
“你不记得我了吗？那，那你认识他吗？罗恩！过来！”  
哈利看着飞奔过来似乎要把他扑倒的罗恩，后退了两步，戒备地摇摇头。  
“那么，哈利，你能跟我们说说你所知道的事情吗？”邓布利多走到哈利面前，蹲了下来。他从口袋里掏出一把糖果，“来，先吃颗糖果吧。”  
“谢谢您，先生。”哈利挑了一颗红色的比比多味豆，放到嘴里。呀，是魔鬼椒味的！哈利咂咂嘴，有点辣，但还是挺好吃的。他又伸手拿了一颗，开始说起自己的事情。  
“我叫哈利，哈利·波特，不过你们看起来都知道了。我住在佩妮姨妈家，女贞路小惠金区四号，我就住在，那个，楼梯下的碗橱里。”哈利比划了一下，他觉得他们可能不知道碗橱是什么。  
“什么？？”赫敏倒吸一口冷气，她知道哈利的姨妈一家对他不好，但是，碗橱？？  
“嗯，大概是没有多余的房间了吧。没事的，我住习惯了。不过，你们能送我回去吗？我要回去做晚饭了。”哈利羞涩地笑了笑。他是第一次到离家这么远的地方，姨妈她们倒是不会担心哈利的安全，他们巴不得哈利早点消失，但是他们却没这么做。大概是缺个钟点工吧——哈利是这么想的。  
“哦，不不不，你可以留下来的。嗯，现在是1994年，不是，不是....”赫敏看着哈利，她不知道哈利现在准确来说是几岁，也就没有办法说出年份。  
“1994？可是，我，我今年才六岁！难道不是1986吗？”哈利震惊了，他确确实实知道自己只有六岁，绝对不可能是1994年，因为那时候他应该是个14岁的小伙子了。  
“不是，现在是1994年了。我不知道怎么和你解释，但是，你相信魔法吗？”赫敏不知道要怎么和哈利解释这一切，因为他们也不明白呀。  
他们花了好大的劲才让哈利相信他们说的是真话，哈利是一个巫师，在五年之后，他会来到这里——霍格沃茨，接受最好的魔法教育。  
“所以，我莫名其妙长回去的头发和我躲避达力的技巧，都是因为我是一个小男巫？”哈利看着眼前漂亮的棕发姐姐。她说她叫赫敏，她旁边的哥哥是罗恩，他们是他未来最好的朋友。  
“我现在不用回到女贞路？”  
众人点头。  
“我不用做饭，不用打扫卫生，也不会被打骂？”  
众人心酸地点头。  
“我不用住在碗橱里，我可以有自己的房间，有自己的床！”  
众人再次点头。  
“你们说的都是真的？我可以把这里当作家，你们都是我的朋友，我可以做任何我想做的事？”  
众人点头。  
“我好开心啊！！”哈利扑到罗恩怀里，“我们是室友吗？我们的卧室是不是很温暖？很漂亮？”  
罗恩抱起哈利，一边向城堡走去，一边回答着哈利的各种问题。  
嘿，我的兄弟小时候可真是可爱！刚刚所有的女生都被小哈利给吸引了呢！

邓布利多看着德拉科，“马尔福先生，晚上六点请来一趟我的办公室，好吗？带上你的相机和把相机卖给你的人，他们可真是聪明呀！这个相机可是一个不错的发明呢！”邓布利多说完，冲着韦斯莱双胞胎眨眨眼。  
乔治和弗雷德骄傲地笑了笑，他们也觉得这个发明很棒！  
“口令是柠檬雪宝。”

“如果哈利想要恢复原来的身体，他只能和马尔福先生呆在一起，三天是吗？”邓布利多对双子给出的这个答案报以了探究的眼神，“如果不能住在一起，还有什么方法吗？我想哈利和小马尔福先生都对这个方式挺不满意的，关于他们的传闻我可是听说过一些啊。”  
“邓布利多教授，这是我们的错——”  
“是呀！当初小马尔福先生想买一些能让哈利当众出丑的小道具，但是我们可不能害了哈利呀——”  
“可不是！不然赫敏罗恩和金妮，当然，还有我们的妈妈，一定会让我们狠狠长记性的！所以我们——”  
“在产品性能上撒了一个无伤大雅的小谎，这不是我们之前说的滑稽相机，而是我们刚刚研发的返童相机！可以让人返回到童年状态！只有在为他拍照的人身边呆上三天才能解除！”  
邓布利多饶有兴趣地看着德拉科，“我不知道为什么你要让哈利当众出丑，小马尔福先生。不过既然解除办法只有这一个，那么，就请你照顾哈利三天吧！”  
邓布利多看了看门口，“米勒娃应该快来了，我们可以在今晚就把哈利交给小马尔福先生照顾。”  
门外传来三声敲门声。  
“哦，进来吧，米勒娃！”  
“阿不思，我带着小哈利他们过来了。”麦格教授走进办公室，身后跟着哈利和不放心哈利而跟着的赫敏罗恩。  
邓布利多简单地讲述了解决方法——让哈利跟着马尔福住三天。  
“不！这不可以！教授！您也知道，哈利和他不对付，而且他还是害哈利变成这样的罪魁祸首！我们怎么知道他会怎么对待哈利？而且，哈利恢复之后也会不开心的。一定还有其他方法的，不是吗，邓布利多教授？”也许是幼年哈利太过可爱，激发了赫敏的母性，她实在是不忍心把哈利交给马尔福——说实在，她连罗恩纳威他们都不放心，她甚至想着能不能将哈利接到女生宿舍照顾，等他恢复之后再来一个一忘皆空什么的。在这方面，她已经和金妮，安吉丽娜还有其他格兰芬多女生们达成了共识。  
“哦，亲爱的赫敏，放心吧，我们的小哈利不会记得这期间发生了什么的！你放心吧，只有我们的马尔福少爷会记得这段不愉快的回忆～”乔治看着赫敏。  
“格兰杰小姐，我想你也不愿意哈利一直保持这样的体型吧？这是现在唯一的办法，我们不如问问马尔福先生和哈利的意见吧。”邓布利多看向准备偷偷揪一根福克斯尾羽的小调皮鬼哈利，“哈利，你觉得呢？”  
“哦，什么！嗯，我，我没意见。”哈利缩回小手背在身后，他们问了什么问题？他们没有发现我准备揪羽毛吧？  
“既然哈利没有意见，那么，马尔福先生？”  
德拉科看着劫后余生拍着胸脯的哈利，咬牙切齿，“当然没有意见，教授。我会尽力照顾好波特的。”  
“好啦，一切都解决啦！那么，晚安，各位。”

赫敏和罗恩牵着哈利的手走下楼梯，德拉科在他们身后踢踢踏踏不情不愿地跟着，麦格教授嘱咐了他们几句就先回去休息了，双子是溜得最快的，一下楼梯就没影了。  
“兄弟，嗯，你要好好照顾自己啊。那个马尔福，啧，你们以后可不是什么好朋友，你多注意他，他要是敢欺负你，你就回来，回格兰芬多塔楼！我带着我们学院的人替你报仇！”罗恩不放心地看着哈利。他和马尔福本身就不对付，现在哈利又变成了一个小孩，手无缚鸡之力，谁知道马尔福会做什么。  
“罗恩！”赫敏蹲下来，替哈利拢紧了斗篷，“你们关系是没有很好，但是我想他也不敢对你做什么，你别太担心了。你这三天就放心，跟着他回斯莱特林住。当然，有什么需求你就找我和罗恩，或者随便哪个格兰芬多的学生都可以。你要是想回格兰芬多，我们随时欢迎。”赫敏摸了摸哈利的乱毛，冲着他笑了笑。  
她站起来，走到德拉科面前，拿出魔杖“马尔福，你最好别对哈利做出什么过分的事情，不然，你会知道一群暴怒的格兰芬多会做出什么事。”完了，赫敏收起魔杖，对哈利说了一句晚安，拉着罗恩一步三回头地走了。  
哈利看着德拉科，眼前这个有着金色头发，帅气面容的大哥哥。看起来也不是坏人啊，为什么赫敏罗恩说他对我不好呢？  
“我叫哈利，哈利·波特。你叫什么？我是说名字，我知道你姓马尔福，那你的名字呢？”  
“波特，我们没有那么熟。你没听那个泥巴....格兰杰和韦斯莱说吗！我们关系不好。”  
“？？？我们关系不好和你告诉我你的名字有什么联系吗？”  
“.......”  
“我等着呢！马尔福！”  
“德拉科，德拉科·马尔福。你要是敢叫我名字，你信不信我让你......”  
“德拉科。”  
德拉科威胁了一半的话堵在嘴里，他看着眼前小小的，软软的哈利——或许是因为营养不良——白净的小脸，扬着微笑。他咽下后半截准备说出的恶咒，对哈利挥了挥手，示意他跟上。  
“快走，我带你回你这三天住的地方。”

德拉科在空旷的走廊上走着，他想着要怎么和一屋子八卦的斯莱特林交代——马尔福要带着波特住三天，还是在斯莱特林休息室！哦，希望他们能被波特这幅幼小无助的模样所吸引，不要再问自己为什么买那个相机了！  
“德，德拉科！你走太快了，我跟不上！”哈利哒哒哒迈着小短腿跑过来。德拉科走的太快了，他不得不小跑着才能跟上。  
德拉科停下脚步，回过头，抱着胸看着落后了几米的哈利跑到自己面前。  
“你走得太慢了，波特。”  
“是你太快了！我才六岁，你不应该以十四岁的速度来要求一个六岁的孩子！”哈利比了比自己的身高，“你看，我都没有你腿长！”  
哈利从小在佩妮姨妈家里长大，他们只确保哈利不会被饿死冻死，从来没有关心过他营养是不是像他们的达达一样充足。哈利今年六岁，但是不论身高还是体重都远远低于同龄的孩子。他和德拉科腿差不多高，瘦瘦小小的，德拉科觉得自己一只手就能把他抱起来。  
事实证明，他确实可以用一只手抱起哈利。  
他抱着哈利慢慢悠悠往回走，两个人都没有说话。  
“咕——”  
德拉科抬头看着哈利。哈利害羞地把头埋进德拉科的肩颈。  
“我光顾着和罗恩纳威西莫他们玩高布石，晚饭都没吃饱。”  
“所以说，格兰杰他们怎么有资格说他们能照顾好你？连晚饭都没让你吃饱。”德拉科调转头，向厨房走去。“我们先去厨房给你弄些吃的，波特。”  
“谢谢你，德拉科！你真好。”  
“都说了别叫我德拉科。”德拉科耳朵红了一下，波特很少叫他德拉科，大约只有一两次。他更习惯马尔福这个叫法——虽然心里一直叫嚣着“哈利叫我德拉科了！！”。

家养小精灵对巫师幼崽有天然的好感。这句话没错。德拉科看着面前被姜饼人、小蛋糕、各式馅饼淹没的哈利想到。  
吃饱喝足的哈利被德拉科抱着回到了斯莱特林的休息室。因为太困了，在半路上他就沉沉睡去了。  
德拉科抱着哈利进入斯莱特林的地窖，看着眼前八卦的人群。  
“老蜜蜂的命令。带着他住三天，不然我们霍格沃茨要少一个勇士了。”德拉科没好气地说着。  
“其实，我们也不是很介意。”潘西摸着自己新做的酒红色指甲，“没想到波特小时候还挺可爱的。”  
德拉科噎住了，他没想到斯莱特林会这么容易就接受这件事。  
“而且，带孩子的是你，又不是我们。我们有什么好介意的？”布雷斯牵起潘西的手，夸她指甲的颜色好看。  
德拉科无言，他抱着哈利上楼。我好像想多了，他这么对自己说，他们看起来很喜欢哈利。

“快起来！波特！第一节是斯内普教授的课！你不能迟到！”德拉科轻轻地拍拍哈利的小脸，想要将他唤醒。  
“唔，德拉科....我好困....我能不能...不上课...”哈利拉起被子蒙过头，他还是个孩子，为什么要去上课？  
“你不去的话，斯内普教授可能会给格兰芬多扣上个七八十分。”  
哈利坐了起来，他听罗恩说了学院杯的事情，也知道这个斯内普教授所以他们格兰芬多很是严格，经常动不动就找理由扣分。他可不能害了自己的学院。  
哈利飞快地穿衣洗漱，背上赫敏为他准备的书包，跟着德拉科去了礼堂吃早饭。  
“再吃一块，你肯定没有吃饱。”德拉科切了一小块南瓜馅饼放到哈利盘子里。他吃得实在是太少了，难怪会长不高。  
潘西看着循循善诱的德拉科，仿佛看到了以后为人父的德拉科。  
“德拉科，你不觉得你对波特就像是在照顾儿子一样吗？我从来没想过你会用这种语气跟他说话。你之前可不是这样的。”潘西早就吃完了早饭，正在等布雷斯。  
“那他之前是怎么样的？帕金森姐姐？”哈利对着眼前漂亮的黑发姐姐很感兴趣。  
“之前？能不好好说话就不好好说话呗，能动手打架就动手打架。啧啧，真是搞不懂。”潘西左手手指绕着自己的头发，看着哈利。这么看，波特还是挺可爱的。潘西伸手捏了捏哈利的脸颊。啧啧，一点肉都没有。  
德拉科诱骗着哈利吃下最后一口馅饼，在斯莱特林众人“以后德拉科一定是个好父亲”的眼光中离开了礼堂，前往魔药教室。

“波特先生，鉴于你现在的体型，”斯内普上下扫视了一眼哈利，“你能坐在椅子上不要乱动，不要毁了德拉科的魔药，我就感激不尽了。”  
德拉科把第一次见到魔药教室而兴奋不已到处乱摸的哈利按在椅子上。  
“我会看好他的，教授。”

“别动！波特！”德拉科从哈利手里抢下他的雏菊根。  
“那是我的魔杖！不是木头！”德拉科抢过自己的山楂木魔杖，让它避免了在火焰中牺牲的结局。  
“等等！是逆时针搅拌十一圈！不是顺时针！”  
“嘭！”德拉科面前的坩锅爆炸了，药水溅了德拉科一身——哈利被他及时地护在了怀里，毫发无伤。  
斯内普教授走下讲台，清理了德拉科身上和锅里的残余药水。  
“格兰芬多扣十分！因为波特先生搞砸了德拉科的魔药作业还溅了他一身药水！现在，德拉科，去医疗翼。”  
哈利低着头，不敢看格兰芬多的同学们——因为他，格兰芬多少了十分。  
“哈利！哈利！”那是罗恩的声音。  
哈利抬头，却看见了罗恩——说所有的格兰芬多学生们更合适一些——对他竖起了大拇指，脸上全是“干得漂亮”的表扬。  
诶，我刚刚是被扣分了吧？

哈利坐在德拉科床前的椅子上，晃着小腿，看着庞弗雷夫人给德拉科涂上药膏，又让他喝下一大杯黑乎乎的药汁。  
“好了，观察四十五分钟！呆在床上，别动。”  
哈利看着床上不知道是因为药汁太苦还是伤口太疼而脸色苍白的少年，他觉得自己需要给他一个道歉。  
“对不起，我今天不该捣乱的。”  
德拉科没有回头，他只轻轻“嗯”了一声。  
“没事，”哈利听见德拉科回答他，“反正我也给你捣过不少乱。你现在这样不就是我造成的吗？”  
哈利看了看病床上有些虚弱的少年，他一直想问他，他们之间到底是什么关系。  
“德拉科，为什么所有人都说我们关系不好？我觉得你是个好人啊！”  
“因为我们关系的确不好，波特。”  
“可是你昨天和今天，都对我很好啊。虽然你看起来的确不好相处——有点像达力，我的表哥。他常常欺负我，打我骂我什么的，但是你没有！你昨天还带我去厨房了呢！我，我从来都没有吃过那么好吃的东西！也从来没有吃得那么饱！”  
“你表哥，对你真的挺不好的。但是我们之前也差不多了。我们常常打架吵架，没有和平地交流过。”  
“是吗？那一定是你的问题，德拉科。我是一个很好相处的小孩。一定是你做错什么了，我才会不理你。”哈利从包里拿出德拉科今早为他洗好的苹果，咔擦咔擦吃了起来。  
“我....我没做错什么！是你先拒绝的，一年级开学的时候我都向你示好了，你却拒绝成为我的朋友！”  
“那.....那一定是因为你说话的方式不对！我一直....都很想要有朋友的。我从来，都没有朋友。我讨厌达力和他的朋友们，也许，也许，是你那时候太像他们我才拒绝的吧.....”  
“哼，无知！我和那些麻瓜怎么会一样！”  
哈利虽然不明白五年后的自己为什么会拒绝德拉科这个朋友，但是他知道六岁的哈利想和德拉科做朋友。  
“德拉科，嗯，虽然我不知道为什么五年之后我会拒绝你，但是现在，我愿意和你做朋友！你，你愿意吗？做我的朋友？”哈利小心翼翼地试探，他不太确定德拉科会不会答应他。虽然德拉科对他很好，但是总有一点嘴上不饶人。  
德拉科沉默了一会。他想和哈利做朋友的心一直没有变，甚至越来越强烈，越来越不满足朋友。  
“既然你都这么说了，我总不能不答应你。不然你说我欺负你，我就要被一群正义的格兰芬多堵在斯莱特林休息室门口了。”德拉科大胆地揉了揉哈利的头，答应了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“我们偷偷溜出来真的没事吗？那位夫人看起来很不好惹的样子。”哈利拽着德拉科的衣角，跟着他来到黑湖旁边的草地上。  
“有什么关系，我已经没事了，在哪里躺着也是躺着，不如带你骑一下飞天扫帚！你不是说很感兴趣吗？”德拉科握着他的光轮2001，满不在乎地说。既然都是朋友了，多相处一下也是应该的，机会难得，只有三天啊！谁知道三天之后哈利恢复了会不会跟他回到之前的关系。  
做了朋友之后的德拉科和哈利，关系缓和了不少。德拉科兴冲冲地介绍着魁地奇，这引起了哈利极大的兴趣，他表示有机会一定要骑一次扫帚——在恢复之前。  
德拉科感觉自己没什么大碍了，便撺掇着哈利偷偷溜出医疗翼，回到休息室拿了扫帚来到黑湖边，准备带哈利体验一下。  
“来，上来，哈利。抱紧我的腰，我带你去黑湖上飞一圈。”德拉科骑上扫帚，带着哈利，飞上了天空。  
哈利看着下面的黑湖，旁边的禁林，头上的蓝天白云，和身前的德拉科。什么嘛，德拉科明明很好呀。真不知道我为什么要拒绝他。我今天要回去记下来，写给以后的我看！我要写清楚德拉科有多好！这样，就算恢复了，我们也能做朋友啦！  
德拉科带着哈利在黑湖上空飞了好几圈，又绕去禁林飞了一会，最后降到了城堡的天文台上。  
“怎么样，哈利？喜欢吗？你以后可是一个出色的找球手呢！”德拉科从扫帚上抱下哈利，为他整理了被风吹乱的衣服和头发。  
“我很喜欢！德拉科！飞行的感觉好棒！你飞得这么好，你一定也是一个出色的运动员！”哈利冲上前，抱住了德拉科，并不吝啬自己的称赞。  
德拉科一手抱起哈利，一手拿起扫帚，“那是，我们可是霍格沃茨最棒的找球手！尤其是你，哈利，你是最厉害的！”德拉科走到阳光最好的地方，放下哈利，从书包里掏出野餐布来——回寝室拿扫帚的时候他就注意到了今天的好天气，阳光明媚不刺眼，温度虽说不高可也算宜人，很适合野餐。

在野餐布的四角放上重物压好，德拉科拿出一壶南瓜汁，几盘马卡龙，一小块蛋奶蛋糕，一小盘牛肉馅饼，抱过哈利坐在自己腿上，切了一块馅饼，喂到他嘴里。  
“啊——，哈利。”德拉科左手搂住哈利，右手拿着馅饼，“你尝尝这个好不好吃。”  
哈利阿呜一口咬了一小半，塞得嘴里满满的。“好次。”他含糊不清地给了德拉科一个回应。  
“慢点吃，都是你的，别着急。”德拉科拿着剩下的那小半馅饼，看着哈利嚼得飞快。  
“啊—”哈利咽下嘴里馅饼，再次张嘴。德拉科把剩下的馅饼喂给哈利，又给他倒了一杯南瓜汁。  
“唔，拿着喝，小心噎住，这馅饼还是干了一点。”德拉科顺着哈利的背，刚刚哈利吃得太急，噎了一小会。  
哈利靠在德拉科的怀里，晒着太阳，悠哉悠哉地啜着南瓜汁。  
哎呀，这样的生活真是美妙。  
“德拉科，”哈利戳了戳德拉科，“你要是有弟弟妹妹的话，一定是个好哥哥！你真的很会照顾人！”  
“是吗？我还以为你要说我是个好父亲呢。你是没听到，潘西他们都说我们像是一对父子。”  
“唔，是吗。没事的！我相信你以后也能做一个好爸爸的！”哈利握起小拳头，为德拉科加油鼓劲。  
德拉科笑着摇摇头，“还早呢，哈利，我连女朋友都没有，哪来的孩子。”  
哈利拿起一个马卡龙，咬了一口。“这不对呀，德拉科。你长得这么好看，为什么会没有女朋友呢？一定有很多女生喜欢你吧！”  
“这倒是，有挺多人给我写情书来着，但是，”德拉科低头看了看怀里年龄尚小的心上人，“我喜欢的人没有给我写情书。”  
哈利坐直了身子，“你有喜欢的人！德拉科！是谁？”  
德拉科伸手擦去哈利嘴角的碎屑，“哈利。”  
“嗯？怎么了？德拉  
“我们交流不多，我还没有表白。而且我不知道他喜不喜欢我。”  
“他？是个男孩子？”  
“是啊，怎么了？”德拉科有些紧张，哈利该不会嫌弃他吧？  
“没事，我以为会是女孩子来着。那你，为什么不告诉他呢？”  
“呃，他，他有喜欢的人了，而且追他的人也挺多的。我，说实话，哈利，我挺害怕的。”德拉科捏了捏哈利的脸，“你该多吃一点，哈利，你真的太瘦了。”  
“唔，我觉得吧，喜欢一个人应该勇敢说出来——虽然我还小，但是我觉得我要是有喜欢的人，不管有多少追求者，我都会说出来的。”哈利歪着脑袋，认真思考自己以后有了喜欢的人会怎么做。  
“好啦，赶快吃东西吧！你还小呢，哈利！就开始操心我的感情问题了？”德拉科轻拍了哈利脑瓜一下，递给他蛋奶蛋糕。

第二天早上哈利早早地起床，跟着德拉科吃完早饭去了麦格教授的变形课。由于哈利的年龄问题，他除了看着德拉科费力地将一只老鼠努力变成鼻烟壶之外没有任何的事情可以干。占卜课倒是要有趣得多，德拉科给哈利试了茶叶占卜，预言了哈利未来的恋人会有金色的头发和好看的浅灰色眼睛，还会姓马尔福——当然，德拉科没有胆子说出最后一句话。  
下午的魔法史一如既往的无聊，德拉科和哈利在桌子下看着《诗翁彼豆故事集》。哈利坐在德拉科腿上，德拉科环着他，双手拿着书，小声地在他的耳边念着故事内容。  
赫敏在他们身后看着这一切，她此时无比感谢双子设置了哈利不会记得这一切，不然......霍格沃茨怕是会有一场大战吧。话说回来，白鼬怎么对哈利这么好？

 

晚上，德拉科带着吃得小肚子圆滚滚的哈利回到休息室，坐在了他常坐的那条壁炉旁边的沙发上，抱着哈利，听着周围人的闲聊。  
暖烘烘的壁炉烤得哈利昏昏欲睡，他搂紧了德拉科的脖子，迷迷糊糊地说：“困，德拉科，想睡觉。”  
“好，我们上楼。”  
德拉科托起哈利的背，在众人“哇哦，德拉科竟然这么温柔诶”的诧异眼神里，抱着哈利上楼睡觉去了。  
德拉科把哈利放到床上，脱下自己的外袍，解开哈利的小斗篷。哈利清醒了一点，晃着小腿看德拉科帮自己准备洗澡要用的东西。  
“好了，过来吧，哈利。”德拉科放好热水，把毛巾睡衣都放在哈利能够得到的地方。他擦了擦额头上薄薄的汗，挽起袖子，把哈利抱到了浴室里。“东西应该都帮你准备好了，你先洗，少了什么再喊我，我在外面等你。”  
德拉科转身要走，却被哈利拉住了。“你不陪我一起洗吗？达力洗澡都是姨夫陪着的，还会给他放好多小鸭子在澡盆里。”  
德拉科愣住了，他蹲下来，“你希望我陪着你一起洗澡？”  
“嗯，我们还可以一起玩小鸭子！它们可可爱了！还会有不同的叫声！”哈利给德拉科比划了一下麻瓜界的橡皮鸭。他一直很羡慕达力洗澡的时候可是有好多只小鸭子陪着他，每只叫声都不一样。  
德拉科脸红了——那是因为浴室实在太热了，我才不是害羞！他安慰着自己。  
“那我，呃，去拿一下换洗衣服，你，你先开始洗吧，我，我去看看能不能变几只橡皮鸭出来。”德拉科倒退着出门，没留神脚下的台阶摔了一下。  
德拉科关上浴室的门，听着哈利在里面拍打着水面，唱着自己听不懂的麻瓜儿歌。谁能告诉我我现在应该怎么办！！德拉科蹲下身子，他有点不知所措，他从没有和别人一起洗过澡，更别说是哈利了！  
“德拉科！我的小鸭子好了吗？”  
“呃，马，马上。哈利，你别着急。”德拉科急得挠挠头，他没见过橡皮鸭，那是个什么东西！算了算了，千纸鹤好像也不差。  
德拉科挥起魔杖，折了几只纸鹤，给它们加了几个防水魔咒，又加了能唱歌的魔咒，这才开门进了浴室。  
“呃，哈利，我没见过橡皮鸭，也不知道它们是什么样子的，呃，你看，这几只纸鹤行吗？它们会唱歌呢！”德拉科把纸鹤放入水中，挥了挥魔杖，纸鹤们就开始唱起了巫师们的儿歌了。  
“哇！德拉科！你真厉害！这些纸鹤比橡皮鸭强多了！它们会唱歌呢！”哈利对这些纸鹤爱不释手。

德拉科最终也没有和哈利一起洗澡，他帮着哈利洗完澡后，抱着他来到床上，开始给他讲起了睡前故事。  
“从前，有一个很可怕的连名字也不能提的黑魔王，他法力高强，无人可敌，他为了统治整个巫师界，做了不少坏事。他折磨屠杀麻瓜，用摄魂咒控制年轻的男巫女巫，杀了很多反对他的善良巫师们。所有人都很害怕，他们不知道这样黑暗的生活什么时候才能结束，直到有一天，出现了一个预言，这个预言说能打败黑魔王的人将出生在那一年的七月末，他拥有黑魔王所不了解的力量，他能拯救巫师们。人们等呀等呀，等着那个孩子打败黑魔王。终于，在一年之后的万圣节，那个孩子打败了黑魔王，成为了整个巫师界的英雄，但是他却失去了他的父母，留下了一道闪电伤疤。他去了麻瓜界生活，直到十年之后来到了霍格沃茨。”德拉科看着怀里早已沉沉睡去的哈利，他吻了吻哈利的闪电疤痕，“晚安，我的救世主。”

 

“起来啦！德拉科！你答应我今天带我去霍格莫德的！”哈利趴在德拉科身上，试图以自己的体重把德拉科压得无法呼吸。  
真是独特的叫早方式呢！  
“唔，哈利，现在还早，我们还可以再睡一会。”德拉科半梦半醒，他搂过哈利，把他在自己身边安顿好，盖上被子，“再睡一会，我们再睡一会。”  
“唔，可是天亮啦！我们可以出发了！”哈利挣扎着起来，他听见了外面猫头鹰的叫声呢！再不起来就要来不及啦！  
“没事没事，现在人太多了，我们中午出发刚刚好.....乖，再睡一会。”德拉科按下哈利的头，下巴蹭了蹭，沉沉地睡去了。  
哈利反抗无效，睁着眼睛思考发呆了一会，慢慢也开始打起了哈欠。

等他们再次起床的时候，来到霍格莫德的时候，正好是中午，所有的学生们都挤在餐厅或是三把扫帚里吃吃喝喝。德拉科悠闲地抱着哈利走进了蜂蜜公爵。  
“你看，哈利，中午来才是最好的！整家店都是我们的！”德拉科看着比早上空旷得多的蜂蜜公爵，他才不要哈利被挤来挤去的呢。  
哈利在店里面跑来跑去，对各种糖果都感到新奇不已。  
“你可以尝尝这个，”德拉科拿起一颗巧克力球，“这个挺不错的。”  
哈利咬了一口，嘴里被巧克力球里面的草莓奶油冻填满了，满嘴都是草莓的香甜气息；他又尝了一颗奶油薄荷糖，据说这种外形像蟾蜍的糖会在胃里跳动；哈利拿起一颗胡椒小顽童，吃了以后嘴里开始疯狂冒烟，哈利看着冒烟的自己哈哈大笑。德拉科看哈利吃得开心，也没有打扰，只是把哈利尝过的糖都买了两盒，还加了许多滋滋蜂蜜糖，拿了几根甘草魔杖。  
他牵着哈利走出蜂蜜公爵，哈利手里拿着刚刚买的甘草魔杖，小嘴一动一动的。  
今天应该是最后一天了，他握紧了哈利的手，他有些舍不得了。今天之后，他和哈利又要回到之前的死对头状态了吧。  
德拉科蹲了下来，“哈利，你说，你恢复了之后，我们，还能做朋友吗？韦斯莱说，他们说你是不会有这三天记忆的...”  
哈利嚼着糖，“德拉科，你要相信我是想和你做朋友的！这是真心的！唔，我们关系可能是真的不太好，但是我相信，只要我们能好好说话不吵架，总有一天我们能做朋友的！毕竟，德拉科你是个好人呀，我很喜欢你的！”  
德拉科笑着摸了摸哈利的头，哈利不会记得这一切，要改善关系只能靠他自己了。马尔福虽然是一个斯莱特林，但这不代表他不勇敢。  
他看见赫敏和罗恩走了过来，牵着哈利的手向他们走去。  
“泥..格兰杰，韦斯莱，哈利我交给你们了。这些糖你们替他收着，都是他喜欢的。”他交出手里的两只购物袋，将另一只手里牵着的哈利交给了罗恩赫敏。  
“再见，哈利。我们明天见。”德拉科揉揉哈利的头，抱了他一下，转身走了。  
“呃，兄弟，这是什么情况？”罗恩和赫敏一脸惊讶，马尔福和哈利....拥抱了？  
“怎么了吗？德拉科是我的朋友啊！”哈利倒是见怪不怪，他觉得罗恩赫敏所以德拉科的认知可能不完全是正确的。“他这几天对我很好，我感觉我都胖了好几斤呢！”哈利拍拍自己的小肚子，显示自己这几天吃的很好。  
“呃，不是，我是说你们怎么成为朋友了？你们之前不是.....”  
“嘿，罗恩，德拉科是个好人，也许我们之前对他的看法是不完全正确的。我想也许你们也能和他做朋友。”  
“走吧走吧，哈利，罗恩，我们该回去了。”赫敏拉着两个朋友向校园走去。虽然她不知道哈利为什么突然和马尔福成为了朋友，但是看马尔福的态度——她拎了拎手里的袋子——还是不错的，也许哈利说的没错吧。

 

第二天早上，罗恩拍着哈利的肩膀，用力地拥抱着他，大喊着“兄弟你终于回来了！！太好了！！”  
哈利不明白罗恩为什么要对自己说这样的话，他并没有离开过呀。  
“罗恩，你怎么了？我不是一直都在吗？”哈利好笑地锤了锤罗恩。  
“呃，没事没事，就是，呃，呃.....”罗恩觉得这种时候需要一个赫敏。他不知道该不该告诉哈利他跟着马尔福过了三天斯莱特林的生活。  
“你第二个项目结束后睡了三天，我们担心了好久。”赫敏看着走下楼梯的两人，看出了罗恩的尴尬，赶紧帮忙填上谎言。跟着马尔福过了三天还成为了好朋友，这种事还是一直保密着吧！

“嘿，波特！”熟悉的傲慢声音从三人身后传来。  
他们停在礼堂大门前，回头看见了一抹金色吵着他们走过来。  
“马尔福，我现在不想跟你吵架，你最好......”  
“早上好，波特！”  
哈利看见阳光下的金色少年朝自己露出了一个温暖和煦的微笑。


End file.
